Machines are known in the art having a cleaning unit, which may be accessed in different ways, either laterally or frontally. A unit having a frontal access causes a stop (with ensuing downtime) of the production line incorporating the machine, in order to access the unit.
In those machines, the functions of paint recovery and cleaning of the conveying band are combined. This entails a more cumbersome trolley, because generally each trolley comprises a recovery unit and a cleaning unit. Typically, such trolleys are extracted from the front of the painting machine.
Application EP1964794 by the same applicant describes a cleaning trolley wherein the functions of recovery and cleaning are combined in a unique trolley, typically having a frontal access. Such solution has the advantage of being compact, but requires to stop the production line (with downtime) in order to clean the recovery doctor blade working on the first roller of the system, in case of need of color change, when the recovery of the first color is required.